Software testing is a manual process that requires considerable effort for development of testing scripts. With the advancement in the Information Technology (IT) industry, ubiquitous use of software applications and ever-changing requirements and new releases of software applications, it is critically important to reduce time required for software testing to reduce overall time for developing software. In order to achieve this, it is important to efficiently generate testing scripts.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for generating test scripts for software testing. For example, testing scripts are generated by testers manually. However, manually generating the test scripts is prone to errors, time consuming and arduous. Further, changes during development leads to additional testing efforts and time. Moreover, test scripts are manually generated in later stages of Software Testing Lifecycle (STLC) thereby causing further delays.
In light of the above-mentioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for automatically generating software testing scripts from one or more test cases. Further, there is a need for a system and method that reduces overall manual effort required for testing and deploys automation from early stages of the STLC. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that integrates with existing reporting tools. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that is capable of re-using and maintaining the generated testing scripts. Also, there is a need for a system and method that integrates with software testing tools to automatically source one or more test cases for generation of the test scripts. Further, there is a need for a system and method that ensures complete coverage of testing requirements.